The present invention relate to a cutting apparatus having a main stock vice mechanism holding a material to be cut (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d) at upstream side and downstream side of a cutting position for cutting the work by means of a saw blade, and a work feeding stock vice mechanism holding the work for transporting across the cutting position, for transporting the work, such as a steel rod, steel pipe and so forth, per a preliminarily set cutting length by the work feeding stock vice mechanism, and performing cutting sequentially.
FIG. 11A is a general plan view of the conventional circular saw cutting machine, and FIG. 11B is a right side view of the cutting machine of FIG. 11A. In FIGS. 11A and 11B, the reference numeral 1 denotes a main stock vice mechanism holding a work W at upstream side and downstream side of a cutting position P where the work is cut by means of a saw blade 2. The main stock vice mechanism 1 is constructed with a pair of stationary stock vices 1a provided on a base 3 at both sides of the cutting position P, a bifurcated movable stock vice 1b movable toward and away from the stationary stock vices 1a in horizontal direction, a hydraulic cylinder 1c for driving the movable stock vice 1b and a vertical stock vice 1d driven up and down by other cylinder. The reference numeral 4 denotes a work feeding stock vice mechanism for holding the work W to transport across the cutting position P. The work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 is constructed with a reciprocating base 5 reciprocating between a forward end position in the vicinity of the cutting position P and a retracted end position located rear side of the forward end position, along a work feeding base 6, stationary stock vice 4a mounted on the reciprocating base 5, a movable stock vice 4b and a hydraulic cylinder 4c driving the movable stock vice 4b. 
However, the cutting apparatus holds the work W, such as a steel rod or the like by means of a main stock vice mechanism 1. Upon initiation of cutting operation, unnecessary end material portion at the tip end of the work W is cut by means of saw blade 2. Thus, with talking a cut end face as reference, the work W is fed for a preliminarily set cutting length L (see FIG. 12) by means of the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 to cut as shown by one-dotted line by the saw blade 2 at the cutting position P into a cut work Wa of the predetermined length L. After cutting, the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 is retracted. From the retracted position, the work W is again fed for the predetermined length by the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 to cut by the saw blade 2. By repeatedly performing the foregoing operation, one work W is sized into the cut works Wa.
In use of the cutting machine, one work W set forth above is sequentially cut by the saw blade 2 with feeding for a predetermined length L by the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4. Near the end of cutting of one work W, a remainder material Wr which can not be fed any further by the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4, is left as shown in FIG. 11. Namely, every time of completion of cutting by the saw blade 2, the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 is retracted to a predetermined retracted position to hold the work W to transport the work for a cutting length L corresponding to a distance from the retracted position to a forward end position located at the upstream side of the cutting position P. Between the forward end position of the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 and the cutting position P, there is an inherent given distance by interposition of the main stock vice mechanism 1. On the other hand, on the side of the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4, a predetermined width S is required as holding margin of the stationary stock vice 4a and the movable stock vice 4b for the work W. Shortening of the length of the remainder material Wr according to progress of cutting, the remainder material Wr can not be fed by the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 any further. The length of the remainder material Wr which cannot be fed by the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 any further, namely a feeding limit length Lmin may be slightly different depending upon the size of the cutting apparatus or arrangement of the main stock vice mechanism 1.
However, when a difference between the remainder material length Lr of the work W and the feeding limit length Lmin for enabling the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 to feed the remainder material Wr becomes shorter than the cutting length L of the work, cutting cannot be performed any more. Therefore, in spite of the fact that the remainder material Wr has a length to be cut at least once, it should be disposed as crop. This point will be particularly discussed with reference to FIG. 12. Assuming that the feeding limit length Lmin of the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 is 55 mm, the current length L of the work is 30 mm and the remainder material length Lr of the work W is 75 mm, if attempt is made to feed the remainder material Wr in the shown condition for 30 mm by the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 for performing cutting for once, the work feeding stock vice mechanism 4 cannot be moved forward up to the position distanced from the cutting position P for 55 mm due to feeding limit length Lmin. Then, the actual feed length n of the remainder material Wr becomes 20 mm which is shorted in the extent of 10 mm. Accordingly, the remainder material Wr has to be disposed while it has a length of 75 mm which can be cut for another one time.
The present invention has been worked out in view of the shortcoming of the prior art set forth above. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cutting apparatus which can make a length of a remainder material of a work as short as possible and can use one work effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting apparatus which can draw a remainder material even when a difference between a length Lr of the remainder material Wr and a feel limit length Lmin of a work feeding stock vice mechanism becomes shorter than a cutting length L of the work (L greater than Lrxe2x88x92Lmin), by a work drawing mechanism to draw in a predetermined length xcex1 (=Lxe2x88x92(Lrxe2x88x92Lmin)) with holding the tip end of the remainder material at a position in the vicinity of a cutting position or upstream side of the cutting position, for permitting further cutting of the remainder material at the predetermined cutting length to minimize the length of the remainder material to be disposed as a crop and thus can use the one work quite efficiently.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a cutting apparatus comprises:
a main stock vice mechanism holding a work to be cut at upstream side and downstream side of a cutting position for cutting the work by means of a saw blade;
a work feeding stock vice mechanism holding the work toward the cutting position for feeding per a predetermined cutting length; and
a work drawing mechanism active when a difference between a length of a remainder material of the work and a feed limit length of the remainder material by the work feeding stock vice mechanism becomes shorter than a preliminarily set cutting length of the work, for holding a tip end of the remainder material at a predetermined position on downstream side of the cutting position or on upstream side of the cutting position for drawing the remainder material to extend a predetermined length from the cutting position.
With the construction set forth above, the remainder material of the work can be cut per the preliminarily set cutting length with leaving minimum length of the remainder material. Thus, one work can be used quite efficiently.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a cutting apparatus comprises:
a main stock vice mechanism holding a work to be cut at upstream side and downstream side of a cutting position for cutting the work by means of a saw blade;
a work feeding stock vice mechanism holding the work toward the cutting position for sequentially feeding per a predetermined cutting length; and
a work drawing mechanism active when a length of a remainder material of the work is shorter than a work feed limit of the work feeding mechanism and is sufficiently longer than the preliminarily set cutting length, for holding a tip end of the remainder material at a predetermined position on downstream side of the cutting position or on upstream side of the cutting position to extend the preliminarily set cutting length from the cutting position.
With the construction set forth above, the remainder material of the work can be cut per the preliminarily set cutting length with leaving minimum length of the remainder material. Thus, one work can be used quite efficiently.
In the preferred construction, the work drawing mechanism may comprise:
a movable frame provided therein a pair of holding members fir holding the work at both sides in diametrical direction and driving means for driving the holding members between a closed position holding the work and an open position where the work is released; and
a movable frame driving means for driving the movable frame from downstream side position of the cutting position toward the cutting position,
the movable frame being driven toward the cutting position to place the holding members at the predetermined position for holding the tip end of the remainder material.
With such construction of the work drawing mechanism, the cutting apparatus according to the present invention can be effectively implemented.
The pair of holding members of the work drawing mechanism may be arranged to obliquely oppose with each other at a position distant from a stationary stock vice of the main stock vice mechanism obliquely upward so as not to cause interference with the stationary stock vice upon holding the remainder material.
Since the holding members do not cause interference with the main stock vice mechanism, the holding members may be placed close to the cutting position across the position where the main stock vice mechanism is provided. Thus, the cutting apparatus set forth above can be effectively implemented.
The present invention will be understood more fully from the detailed description given hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, which, however, should not be taken to be limitative to the present invention, but are for explanation and understanding only.